Blossom
by Felenor
Summary: Première fic! Alors qu'ils se font poursuivre dans une tempête par la marine, quelque chose s'échoue sur le bateau... Ce qui va leur causer plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en voulaient! Chapitre 1 et2 !
1. En pleine tempête

Salut à tous! Ayant décidé de me lancer dans l'univers merveeeeeilleux des fanfictions, j'ai commencé par un gros morceau: One Piece!!

L'aventure est né d'une création de perso pour un jdr, et vu que j'ai du supprimer toute trâce de lui, j'ai décidé de le sauver! xD

**Disclaimer:** L'équipage en entier appartient au dieu des dieux: Eiichiro Oda. Le reste n'est que pure imagination (quoique...)

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 : En pleine tempête**

« Chopper ! A tribord !

-Tout de suite !

-Zorro ! Sandy ! Tenez les voiles !

-Oui Nami chériiiiiie!

- Robin ! Ils sont toujours là ?

-Ils perdent du terrain mais nous suivent toujours !

-Pipo ! Il ya une brèche dans la cale !

-Je fais ce que je peux ! »

La navigatrice de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille se démenait pour sortir le Vogue Merry hors de la tempête qui s'était abattue sur eux deux heures auparavant. Tous couraient dans tous les sens. Sauf…

« J'ai faiiiiim…

-Lève-toi de là et aide nous !!!Lui répondit une Nami en furie »

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être fait roué de coups que Luffy, le capitaine de ce petit équipage accepta de donner un coup de main. Il remplaçait Pipo pour colmater les trous dans la coque pendant que ce dernier tirait sur les navires ennemis. Une flotte de la Marine, qui les avait poursuivis jusque dans cet orage leur tirait dessus sans relâche, mais le mauvais temps gênait la visibilité et la quasi-totalité des boulets tombaient bien loin du bateau.

L'embarcation tanguait dans tous les sens, et chacun devait de temps à autre s'accrocher au bastingage pour ne pas tomber et peut-être passer par-dessus bord.

« Hum… Miss Navigatrice ? Nous avons un gros, lâcha la seconde femme de l'équipage, mais alors gros problème.

-Quoi ? Ils nous rattrapent ?

-Non, c'est rien à côté de l'énorme truc à bâbord… »

Chacun leva lentement son regard dans la direction indiquée, puis pris un air horrifié. Une vague géante d'une trentaine de mètres était là, prête à s'échouer sur le Merry. Nami cria :

« Rentrez tous ou accrochez-vous bien !! VITE !! »

Sur ce, elle se rua dans la cabine ou se trouvait déjà Chopper et Luffy, et Pipo la rejoignit sur le champ. L'épéiste se raccrocha au bastingage et le cuistot au mat, tandis que Robin se sécurisa en s'attachant à la vigie avec dix mains, puis se protégea avec une toile pour ne pas se faire asperger par l'eau de mer qui lui serait fatale. Le navire se mit à pencher, pencher, et un bruit sourd, comme un choc se fit entendre.

Et la vague s'abattit sur eux…

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient sur le pont. Ils avaient semés la Marine, et la tempête s'était calmée, laissant place à un soleil clément. Nami avait forcé le docteur et le capitaine à nettoyer le bateau pendant qu'elle rangeait ses cartes qui étaient éparpillées dans toute la cabine. Sandy s'était mis aux fourneaux pour revigorer tout le monde, et Zorro piquait un somme. Robin lisait tranquillement un livre sur un transat. Pipo qui était monté à la vigie, remarqua qu'une sorte d'algue verte géante était accrochée à côté sur les poutres en dessous de lui (1).

« Hé Robin ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu pourrais me décrocher le truc vert ?

-Tout de suite. _Una flor_ ! »

Une main apparut et poussa l'algue en question, qui tomba avec un bruit lourd sur le sol.

« Aïe. »

Chopper, qui passait à côté, regarda le tas d'un air horrifié, puis fonça se cacher derrière le mat en criant. Chacun s'arrêta pour regarder le petit docteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Nami, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

-L'algue là !! Elle… elle parle !!

-Chopper, soupira le sabreur, les algues ne parlent pas.

-T'as du imaginer quelque chose, le rassura l'archéologue.

-Mais non ! Je vous jure qu'elle a dit aïe! Ou alors ya une petite bête dedans !!

-Dans ce cas-là, fouille pour la trouver si tu veux. Mais après tu jettes ça à la mer ! C'est vraiment crade ! »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Nami donna un coup de pied dans la masse et la retourna.

« Oh, bonjour. »

Cette fois, Nami se joignit au cri du médecin, et tous accoururent. Si Nami avait peur, c'était sérieux !

Ce que tout le monde croyait être une algue était en fait un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année, emmitouflé dans une cape verte et des habits de la même couleur.

« Que faites-vous sur mon bateau ?

-Ton bateau, s'étonna Luffy, mais tu es sur le notre !

-Vous êtes des pirates ?

-Ouep.

-Cool. »

Et il tomba dans les pommes, au grand dam des nakamas. (3) Chopper s'approcha prudemment pour prendre son pouls, et l'ausculta.

« Il a de la fièvre, mais il n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir…

-On va quand même le soigner, non ?

-Nami, il sert à rien. Autant le balancer par-dessus bord puisqu'il a pu survivre à une tempête.

-Tais-toi Marimo (4) !! Je vais tout de suite l'héberger, si Nami-chérie le souhaite ! »

Et Sandy alla l'installer avec Chopper…

_(1)Pour être plus clair, visualisez le Vogue Merry. La voile est accrochée à une sorte de poutre non ? Ben c'est de ça dont je veux parler._

_(2) Surtout pour Sandy._

_(3) Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans, on peut traduire nakama (mot jap) par compagnon d'équipage._

_(4) Nom que donne généralement Sandy à Zorro. C'est le nom (jap encore) d'une algue verte, donc en rapport avec ses cheveux._


	2. Darun

Voila la suite !

**Chapitre 2 **

**Darun**

Après que le cuisinier et le médecin aient soigné le garçon en vert, ils rejoignirent l'équipage sur le pont. Nami, Pipo et Robin discutaient de ce qui s'était passé, tandis que Zorro s'entraînait toujours avec ses énormes poids. Et Luffy, ben… Il était encore sur la proue à regarder l'horizon.

« C'est bon, dit Sandy en arrivant, on l'a couché.

-Il a parlé ? demanda Robin, est-ce que vous savez d'où il vient ?

-Non, répondit le renne, il est inconscient. Mais c'est bizarre, il est fiévreux, il a l'air d'avoir absorbé un poison mais il n'a pas l'air d'être en danger… Comme s'il avait neutralisé le poison lui-même. Oh, au fait Sandy, tu peux lui préparer quelque chose pour son réveil ? Il risque d'être faible. Après tout, il a survécu à une tempête et est empoisonné.

-Pas de problème, obéit le cuistot en partant en cuisine, j'y vais.

-Woaw, remarqua Nami, quand tu veux tu prend tes responsabilités Chopper !

-Heu… Arrête !! Ca ne me fait rien du tout, protesta le docteur en se dandinant, tais-toi et vas-t-en !! »

Alors que le petit groupe se mit à rigoler, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. L'adolescent se tenait là, sans sa cape. Il était habillé d'un pantacourt vert, d'un haut à manches de la même couleur, et portait un bandeau blanc qui retenait ses cheveux roux et longs. Le capitaine et le sabreur stoppèrent leurs activités pour venir voir le nouveau. Ce dernier s'inclina devant l'équipage.

« Bonjour et merci de m'avoir secouru. Je suis où là ?

-T'es sur notre bateau, le Vogue Merry ! Et on t'a pas vraiment secouru, rétorqua Pipo, c'est toi qui t'es échoué dessus.

-Oh. Ben dans ce cas, désolé !

-T'es pas guéri !! T'étais malade, cria le petit renne en se jetant sur lui, retourne te coucher !!

-Non non, ça va vraiment, merci petit raton laveur.

-JE SUIS UN RENNE !!!

-Sinon, continua le pseudo-malade en ignorant totalement la boule de poils, vous êtes qui, si c'est pas trop indiscret ? Vous êtes des pirates nan ?

-Ouep, affirma un capitaine tout fier, je suis Luffy au chapeau de Paille, et voici mon équipage ! Et toi, t'es qui ?

-Je m'appelle Darun, et je viens du royaume de Blossom.

-Euh… c'est connu ça ? questionna Pipo. Robin, Nami, vous connaissez ?

-Nan…

-Moi j'en ai déjà entendu parler, répondit l'archéologue. Il parait que c'est un pays très joli, entièrement fleuri. C'est une île printanière je crois. Les habitants y sont très respectueux de la nature.

-C'est normal, c'est le pays des druides.

-HEIN ?!!

-Oui, oui, vous excitez pas ! J'en suis moi-même un !

-Attends, s'exclama Luffy avec des yeux brillants, ça veut dire que vous avez des pouvoirs magiques ?

-Meuh non, répondit Darun en rigolant, c'est des vieilles légendes tout ça ! Il n'y a jamais eu de magie ! C'est l'histoire qui a déformé ça ! Les druides, c'est seulement un ordre. Moi je suis un druide de la verdure, ce qui veut dire que je m'occupe des plantes. Il existe aussi les druides du feu, qui s'occupent de la politique, les druides de l'azur, qui sont en charges de l'éducation et de la médecine, les druides de la lumière qui s'occupent des sciences, et les druides des ténèbres qui se chargent du commerce. »

Robin avait l'air très intéressée par ce discours, mais le trio Luffy-Chopper-Pipo était déprimé. Pas de pouvoirs magiques… Ils avaient espérés pour rien.

« Sinon, reprit Zorro, qu'est-ce que tu faisais seul sur la mer ? T'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une tempête ?

-Je venais d'une île voisine, j'étais parti acheter des herbes. J'étais en pleine navigation quand je me suis pris la tempête en pleine face…Vous venez de quelle île au fait ?

-Longring Longland(1).

-Oh. Bah écoutez, théoriquement, la prochaine île est Blossom, donc vous pourriez me ramener chez moi ? Je ferai en sorte de pouvoir vous remercier comme il se doit.

-Des berrys ? hurla une Nami enchantée, de l'argent ?

-Heu… Peut-être pas, je pense pas que je puisse piocher dans les caisses du royaume comme ça…Mais je verrai là-bas…

-A table, hurla Sandy, le repas est prêt ! »

Alors que chacun se dirigea vers la table, Chopper se mit devant Darun.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as ingurgité comme plante pour tomber malade ?

-Hey, je suis pas malade.

-Peut-être que tu n'es plus fiévreux c'est vrai, mais tout à l'heure tu était brûlant.

-Ok, ok. J'ai avalé le suc d'une_ Gloomy Net_.

-QUOIIIIII ? Mais son poison est mortel !!! Normalement t'aurais du mourir cinq minutes après l'avoir avalé !!!

-Eh bien disons, que les druides ont quelques pouvoirs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Sur cette phrase, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la table et le docteur, bien que stupéfait, ne tarda pas à le suivre, l'appel du ventre étant trop puissant.

_1. L'île du Davy Back Fight, je le rappelle. Voir les tomes 32,33 et 34_.


End file.
